Zane The Scorpion
Zane The Scorpion is a Scorpion Animatronic Gender: Male Status: Offline Not Dismantled Theme Song: NateWantsToBattle - Nightmare He is Missing The Suit on His Left Thigh, He Has a Long Tail With a Venomous Pincer on The End. His Eyes are Neon-Blue. He Has Sharp Posionous Fangs and Teeth. He Has a Few Loose Wires on His Body Withered Version: His Left Eye is Black With a White Pupil, His Right Forearm is Missing. He is Missing The Suit on His Right Leg Except Lower-Leg, He Has a Huge Rip on The Right Side of His Mask, His Body is Covered in Loose Wires and Holes, His Voicebox is Fuzzy Toy Version: He Has a Slighty Shorter Tail, Blue Cheeks, A Blue Bow-Tie, He is Missing The Suit on Both Feet. He Has a Few Scars Around His Face, He Wears a Yellow Belt and He Has a Hook Replacing His Right Hand Phantom Version: He is Missing His Left Leg Below The Thigh and Right Arm, He is Missing The Suit on His Right Leg Except Foot, His Left Arm Except Hand, and Right Forearm, He Has Rips on His Mask. He is Very Burnt and Rusty Nightmare Version: He Has a Longer Tail, Venomous Fangs and 4 Rows of Poisonous and Sharp Teeth, and a Small Rip on His Left Forearm. His Eyes are Completely Dark-Red, He is Covered in Loose Wires, Holes, and Dents. Withered Toy Version: His Endoskeleton Lower Jaw is Exposed in His Wide Jaws. His Left Eye is Black With a White Pupil, His Right Pupil is Black With a Red Pupil. He Has a Small Rip on The Left Side of His Head, He Has Holes on His Left Upper-Arm, Left Hand, Right Forearm, Torso, and Left Thigh. He is Missing The Suit on His Left Foot Also Phantom Toy Version: He is Missing The Suit on His Left Leg, Left Foot,Right Leg Except Foot, and a Small Portion of His Mask. His Left Eye is Black With a Red Pupil and Wires Hanging Out. He Has a Huge Hole on His Torso. He is Very Burnt and Rusty. Nightmare Toy Version: He Has a Rip on His Torso and Right Forearm. He Also Has a Rip on His Forehead and Right Side of Mask. His Eyes are Completely Light-Red. He Has a Posionous Sharp Spike on His Tail. He Has 4 Rows of Sharp Oil-Stained Teeth Fredbear Version: He Isn't Very Different From His FNAF 1 Version, He Wears a Black Belt and Has a Small Scar Around His Right Eye. His Eyes are Dark-Blue. His Tail is Slighty Longer. He Has Small Spikes on His Shoulders. He is a Little Bit Dusty Shadow Version: He is Completely Black With White Eyes and Teeth. His Arms are Missing and He is Missing The Suit on His Right Thigh and Waist. His Left Eye is Very Glitchy With Static Golden Version: He is Golden With His Left Arm Missing, His Lower Jaw is Broken and Falling Off, He Has Rips and Loose Wires All Over His Body, Along With Some Burns Adventure Version: He is Much Smaller With a Slighty-Smaller Tail and Fangs Nightmare Fuel Version: His Left Hand, Right Lower-Leg and Right Foot is Missing It's Suit. He Has Rips on The Left Side of His Head and His Left Kneecap is Missing Also, His Eyes are Black With Bloodshot Red Pupils, He Also Has Some Rips on His Tail, Bloody Sharp Claws, Fangs and Teeth Demolished Version: He is Missing The Suit on His Hands, Left Lower-Leg, Right Forearm and Feet. He Has Lots of Loose Wires and Holes. He is Missing The Suit Also on His Upper-Arms and Thighs. His Lower Jaw is Broken, He Has a Rip on His Torso and He is Covered in Rust Anime Version: He is The Same as His FNAF 1 Counterpart, But Female With Long Black Hair and a Curvy Body With Large Breast and Hips. She Has a Shorter Tail and Smaller Fangs